piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:J Fan/Dead Men Tell No Tales Super Bowl 2017 Trailer
"The dead have taken command of the sea. They're searching for a Sparrow." Tonight's a very special night, a night of violence and mayhem between opposing forces. Yes, I am talking about the Super Bowl...trailer for the new Pirates movie! Ha, see what I did there? Joking aside, we have an extended look at what Dead Men Tell No Tales has to offer to all the fans after such a long delay since 2011. Among the new looks, here's what popped out to me... #'Jack Sparrow' – They say, save the best for last, but in this case Jack must be listed first given his lack of presence in the teaser that went online months ago. We literally only see him for a few second, but gives a "pirate's life" before drinking some...rum(?) And what happened to him, I wonder: did end up cursed or did another sea monster sneeze on him ala the Kraken? That said, good to see the Captain himself. #'New Disney logo' – Say goodbye to the classic Disneyland castle and hello to an area that looks to be inspired by Shipwreck Cove...or perhaps, the Devil's Triangle? Or it might be my imagination gone wild. #'More of Captain Salazar' – This character continues to intrigue me, from his very twisted, very different looking ship to his extreme battle tactics, to his trusty...dead ghost bird? Either way, this looks to be a very formidable foe to pirates everywhere, especially Hector Barbossa. #'Captain Will Turner and the ''Flying Dutchman' – Yes, after years of production, we finally have our first look at the ''Dutchman and her captain aka (as Captain Jack would say) "the whelp", much to my personal chagrin. But I do find it interesting that they decided to have a curse of some sort, given the general consensus was that he was "freed" from the curse...but there were arguments of that not being the case. Despite my displeasure, I am curious on where this will go. #'Ship battles!' – One common critique amongst most Pirates fans that was truly missed in On Stranger Tides was a good ol' ship-to-ship battle. Now it seems we're getting ship battles galore! And a peek at Salazar's "extreme battle tactics" I mention earlier which ends...well, you know. #'Golshifteh Farahani as Shansa' – Our first look at the sea witch that will appear in the film. But who is she talking to, I wonder? Jack? Barbossa? A member of the Turner family, maybe? #'Kaya Scodelario as Carina Smyth' – Our first onscreen look at Carina, after (I think) set photos released. But it looks like she ran afoul of Salazar's ghostly crew. Was she a prisoner? Do they need her blood to lift a curse? Her Maze Runner autograph? We'll have to wait and see! #'The ''Black Pearl' – Finally! We now know Jack's beloved ''Pearl will indeed return back to its original size. That's all I needed to be excited. But does the whole crew survive? Hmm... That's about it, methinks...or all I could spot, anyway. But if any of ye eagle-eyes spotted something I missed, please leave a post below so we can at least discuss it. And these be the last friendly words you'll hear! To again put my three shillings, I loved this trailer! Despite my nitpicks, I do think this was a better trailer than the previous one. Not that I didn't like our first look at Salazar, but I'm one of those "more is good" type people...now there are exceptions (looking at you Batman v Superman!) But 'twas a good trailer, though my only complaint here is that we don't see more familiar faces like Joshamee Gibbs, especially since he's been in all five films! Still, I mostly like the satisfaction that this may possibly be the Pirates movie both fans and critics will love...aside from yet another "Turner and son" story, anyway. But whatever floats yer boat, arr! Here's an UPDATED version of the official synopsis, in case you missed it: :Johnny Depp returns to the big screen as the iconic, swashbuckling anti-hero Jack Sparrow in the all-new "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales." The rip-roaring adventure finds down-on-his-luck Captain Jack feeling the winds of ill-fortune blowing strongly his way when deadly ghost sailors, led by the terrifying Captain Salazar (Javier Bardem), escape from the Devil's Triangle bent on killing every pirate at sea—notably Jack. Jack's only hope of survival lies in the legendary Trident of Poseidon, but to find it he must forge an uneasy alliance with Carina Smyth (Kaya Scodelario), a brilliant and beautiful astronomer, and Henry (Brenton Thwaites), a headstrong young sailor in the Royal Navy. At the helm of the Dying Gull, his pitifully small and shabby ship, Captain Jack seeks not only to reverse his recent spate of ill fortune, but to save his very life from the most formidable and malicious foe he has ever faced. What do you think of our new extended look at Dead Men Tell No Tales? Does it get you excited? What about the whelp...er, Will Turner's new look? Or more importantly...is it May 2017 yet? Please comment below! :) ETA: (as of January 6th) :Wasn't really posted until later (to my knowledge, anyway) but the actual Pirates commercial shown during the Super Bowl has sailed online. There are one or two new shots, but worth a look methinks... Category:Blog posts